A pesar del tiempo
by Ginger Akasuna
Summary: Esta es la historia del nacimiento de nuestros lindos ninjas : Gaara, Sasuke y Naruto. Sus madres, Karura, Mikoto y Kushina, cultivaron una amistad que a pesar del tiempo y los problemas de la vida misma, jamás dejo de ser y siguió luchando hasta el final.


**_Esta historia sin duda, no podia tenerla más en mi cabeza Espero les guste ^^_**

 ** _Todos los personajes aqui presentes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._**

Mikoto, Karura y Kushina se conocían desde niñas. Las 3 habían cursado la secundaria en la misma escuela, la cual estaba situada en Konoha. Y era costumbre encontrarse a la salida de clases, por la tarde, para salir a pasear y platicar lo que ellas decían "cosas de chicas".

Mikoto Uchiha, venia de romances fallidos, aún siendo una chica hermosa, no tenía suerte en el amor. Ella a diferencia de sus amigas, tenía un hijo pequeño de 3 años llamado Itachi, fruto de una relación complicada que tenía con el líder de su clan.

Karura, en cambio, aún no se atrevía a contarle a sus amigas, que estaba de novia con el cuarto Kazekage de su aldea. Ella era demasiado tímida y no estaba segura de que aquella relación fuese a durar, por lo que, no quería contarles aún.

A Kushina si que no le faltaban los pretendientes. Su larga cabellera roja enloquecía a todos los muchachos que la veían pasar. Pero a ella, dado su orgullo, parecía no interesarles ninguno. Si no fuera por un apuesto rubio de sonrisa traviesa, que, sin querer, atraía su atención. La buscaba, siempre, este chico. Sin embargo, ella lo rechazaba.

\- Admítelo, Kushi. Minato te gusta – Le sacó pica Mikoto, que estaba sentada en su sillón, acariciando el cabello de su hijito, que dormía en su regazo.

\- Antes, muerta, mujer – Exclamó Kushina con mucha decisión tomando asiento desinteresadamente en el mismo sillón juntos a sus amigas, mientras comía un tazón de Ramen - ¿Y tú que dices Karura?

\- Karura hasta ese entonces se había mantenido como distraída.

\- Oh, parece que nuestra linda florecita está enamorada – La vaciló Mikoto, con su sonrisa de ángel y miró luego a Kushina – Pero… ¿De quién será?

Ambas chicas miraron a Karura muy ansiosas, esperando una respuesta. La pobre chica despertó de su ensueño y se puso tan colorada que nada podría salvarla. Eso, sumado a una risita nerviosa que no pudo controlar, terminaron por condenarla.

\- Pues… - Se cubrió un poco la cara con una de sus manos, evitando en vano, que sus amigas vieran en su rostro lo que era tan obvio.

\- ¡Vamos, Dilo Dilo ! – La animaron Las chicas.

\- Pues, está bien. Lo diré con la condición de que Kushina nos convide Ramen.

\- ¡ Oh, qué tonta! – Gritó Kushina – Vuelvo enseguida.

La joven pelirroja se marchó de prisa un tanto avergonzada por su falta de consideración hacia sus amigas. A veces era un poco egoísta.

\- Emmm…yo también, iré a recostar a Itachi, y vuelvo – Dijo tomando en sus brazos al pequeño Itachi.

Se quedó sola Karura, sentada a mitad del sillón, tomando unos respiros. Los colores de su rostro se tornaron muy vivos y la quemaban un poco. Cuando hubieron vuelto, las dos chicas, se sentaron cada una al lado de ella. Ahora si que las tres comían su Ramen.

\- ¡Listo, ahora dílo Karura! – Reclamó Kushina muy ansiosa y llena de interés al igual que Mikoto.

\- ,Esta bien – Rió divertida Karura – Si, chicas, tengo novio.

\- ¡Waoooo! – Gritaron ambas - ¿Pero dinos quién es?

\- Somos tus mejores amigas, tenemos derecho a saberlo – Dijo Mikoto.

\- SIIIII – Exclamó Kushina.

\- Pues…mi novio es… - Karura se divertía como nunca viéndolas tan ansiosas y poniéndole tanto suspenso a un asunto que ella pensó jamás iba a suceder.

\- Karura, si no lo dices, me enojaré – Le advirtió en tono de broma, Kushina, que había dejado su plato para mirarla haciendo puchero.

\- Ok OK. Está bien chicas, lo diré – Karura dio una ultima sonrisa picara a cada una y soltó su secreto - ¡Mi novio es el Kazekage de mi aldea oculta de la arena!

Mikoto y Kushina abrieron los ojos como platos de tan sorprendidas que estaban. No lo podían creer. Como es que esa chica tan fina y tan tímida había logrado enamorar al líder de su aldea. Era simplemente genial y divertido solo pensarlo. Karura las miraba riéndose de lo nerviosa que estaba.

\- ¡No! ¿Es en serio? ¿No bromeas? – Le preguntó Kushina.

\- Claro que no es broma – le respondió Karura sonriendo.

\- ¿Y cómo sucedió, Karu? Bien guardadito te lo tenías – La bromeó Mikoto – Eres una picara.

\- Nos conocimos cuando yo entré a llevarle algo de comer a mi hermano Yashamaru. El es un shinobi que está a servicio de él. Y pues, yo me quedé esperando a que mi hermano viniera y mientras estaba ahí, me puse a observar las flores, ¡Hay tantas en el palacio! ¡y yo amo las flores! Entonces sucedió que apareció él y nos quedamos conversando y así, todo sucedió tan rápido. Me mandaba flores a mi casa…

\- Sólo falta que te cases, Karura – Se rió Kushina al ver la cara de su amiga. El cambio que tomó mientras recordaba como conoció a su amado.

\- ¿Y tú que esperas, Kushi? Dale el sí a Minato. Mira, es lindo, rubio, alto y fuerte, ¿Qué más quieres? – Le dijo Mikoto, que se sentía feliz de ver que sus amigas tenían chicos que las querían.

\- Oh, Mikoto, yo no necesito nada de eso.

\- Claro que si. Ya es hora de que experimentes el amor – La animó Mikoto, sonriéndola con dulzura.

\- ¿Qué dices de ti, Mikoto? – Le preguntó Karura - ¿Quién es el dueño de tu corazón?

\- Oh pues , al dueño de mi corazón, acabo de llevármelo en mis brazos y ahora duerme tranquilo en su alcoba – Le respondió Mikoto, pensando en su hijito Itachi.

* * *

 ** _Continuará... ^^_**


End file.
